


Telepathic Messages

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “we don’t really know each other but this guy is trying really hard to get in my pants and I’m trying to send you telepathic messages to come save me but you keep missing eye contact with me please look at me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17! Option 2 ended up being the most popular. For everyone wanting Option 3, it was pretty close so there will be no vote for Day 18 and I'll go straight with Option 3 for tomorrow! 
> 
> The vote at the end will be for day 19 instead. 
> 
> (Please note that there is a brief moment were one of the characters is touched without him wanting to be touched. It's brief and not described in a lot of detail but please be careful if it's something that tends to upset you.)

Dan wasn't really sure how he had ended up in this situation. He had never been much for going out to bars and clubs. When he did, he always made sure to not overdo it and only have a couple of drinks. 

He didn't trust his so called friends to look after him if he had too much to drink. Actually, knowing the questionable company he kept, he was pretty sure his friends would probably record him while drunk and Dan would have to deal with seeing videos of it all over his Facebook the next day.

Being careful was an absolute necessity with friends like Dan had and, to be fair, he didn't really mind. He had gotten drunk a few times in his life but, lately, he hadn't been much of a drinker. Dan much preferred staying inside on the internet all day than out all night partying.

That's mostly why he was so surprised to find himself in a situation where, not only was he at a bar, but he had also had a little more to drink than usual. 

He wasn't drunk. Whether or not he would be able to walk back home on his own was questionable but Dan was more than capable of standing up and getting around the bar on his own. He was just a little tipsy and a tipsy Dan meant he was a bit more approachable than usual. 

Being more approachable than usual was the only reason he could think of for why he found himself in a position where some guy he had never seen before approached him and Dan actually let him. Usually whenever someone tried to approach him for reasons other than friendship, as it mostly was in places like these, Dan was a master of avoidance. 

He had a way of slipping away from unwanted conversations and approaches without looking too rude. Unfortunately, his skills seemed to suffer when he was under the influence of alcohol. 

A guy he had never seen before in his life came up to him, a smirk on his face. Great, another one of those people who thought they were perfect and I should consider myself lucky they even deemed me worthy enough to talk to. Now if only Dan wasn't feeling as if his brain had turned to mush and could prepare himself for what was about to come.

"Hey there", the other guy said, trying, and in Dan's honest opinion failing, to look seductive. "Do you mind if I sit here?" 

Dan knew what he was was supposed to do. He was supposed to smile politely to give the impression that he was flattered but shake his head and say that someone else was coming to sit there and they were just getting him a drink. Who cares if his 'friends' were nowhere to be seen and Dan was sure they had no plans of coming to sit by his side? What the guy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

That was all that he was supposed to say but, for some reason, his drunk brain thought it would be a good idea to nod and smile back. Good going Dan, now he's going to think you're interested. 

Seeing the other guy looking so satisfied only made Dan want to smack himself in the face. He was starting to regret having had so much to drink when no one was around to make sure he didn't get into any sticky situations. "What were you drinking?" the guy said, pointing at his empty glass. 

Dan wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Being an expert of avoidance meant that he almost never found himself in a situation where a stranger could offer him a drink. He could say that he was drinking water but, even drunk, he knew how silly that sounded. He could also go with the truth but Dan couldn't help but think he had drunk enough alcohol for one night. 

"Gin and tonic", he finally said when the guy started to look at him a little weirdly for taking so long to answer. Dan could always just take a few sips from the drink then leave it there. 

The guy signalled the bar man and ordered him another gin and tonic then turned to look at Dan, a smile still on his face. "Il Matt." 

Dan sighed then forced a smile on his face. And now I'm going to have to interact, just what I needed. "I'm Dan", he said, wanting to get this over with. As soon as he had his drink, he was going to take a few sips and then find his friends to get the hell out of there. He didn't really care about looking rude, at this point he just wanted to go home and get some sleep. 

The drink finally arrived and Dan quickly had a few sips, looking forward to finally leaving. Matt seemed to have other ideas going through his head since Dan suddenly found himself with a hand resting on his thigh, really close to somewhere it shouldn't be and he wanted to cry. 

How was he going to get out of this while he was well on his way of going from tipsy to full on drunk? This is really turning out to be a bad night. Dan tried moving around his leg to show Matt his touch was not appreciated but Matt was either really oblivious or simply did not care. Dan was really starting to think it was the latter and that scared him. 

Looking around, his stomach dropped when he realised that his friends were still nowhere to be seen an he was completely on his own with some guy who seemed really intent on getting in his pants. Dan finally caught sight of a familiar face and he could have cried in relief. 

He must have been even more drunk than he originally thought considering he suddenly got the idea to try and get the attention of someone he only knew by face because they both frequented the same coffee shop. 

We don't really know each other but this guy is trying really hard to get in my pants and I'm trying to send you telepathic messages to come save me but you keep missing eye contact, please look at me. Dan didn't think that just staring at the coffee shop guy was going to get him anywhere but he was quickly running out of options and he could feel Matt's hand gradually moving closer to his crotch. 

His squirming was getting worse by the second but Matt still looked like he had no intention of stopping and Dan was seconds away from jumping up and punching him in the face. 

He was saved from having to go to such extreme measures when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and Dan looked up to see the guy from the coffee shop. I can't believe my telepathic messages worked.

If Dan wasn’t feeling so relieved over the coffee shop guy coming to his aid even though they barely knew each other, he would have laughed at the look on Matt’s face. He looked as if someone had forced him to swallow a whole lemon and, even though Dan had not appreciated his touches in the least, he could sort of understand his disappointment. 

Even though the coffee shop guy still had his arm around Dan’s shoulders, Matt didn’t look in any rush to leave and he was actually starting to look at them with a challenge in his eyes. Is this guy for real? Forget understanding his disappointment, now he’s just being a pain on purpose.

“Who’s this babe?”, the coffee shop guy asked, pressing closer to him and Dan couldn’t have been more glad to have chosen the same coffee shop as this guy right now. He knew that not many people would step up and pretend to be a stranger’s boyfriend just to save them from a horny guy. Dan was lucky. 

“This is Matt, we were just talking. Matt, this is my boyfriend”, he said, hoping he was not being too forward. It felt weird to refer to someone he didn’t even know the name of as his boyfriend but it was either that or Matt trying to grope his thigh again so Dan wasn’t really in a position to complain. 

“I’m Phil”, the coffee shop guy said and Dan couldn’t help but smile. At least his boyfriend now had a name and he no longer had to keep calling him coffee shop guy in his head. It was starting to get weird and repetitive. It still looked like Matt was not about to give up but Phil interrupted him. “It’s really nice to meet you Matt but we both have work in the morning and it’s getting late so I think it’s best if we make ourselves home.” 

All Dan could do was nod, letting the relief flow through him. Not only had Phil prevented Matt from touching him any longer, but he had also managed to come up with an excuse for getting the hell out of there without looking rude. Dan could kiss him right now with how relieved he felt but then quickly remembered that they were only pretending to be boyfriends and a sudden makeup session would not be appreciated. 

He quickly stood up, wanting to take Phil on his word and get out of there before Matt tried to keep the conversation going. With all that was going on Dan seemed to have forgotten that he was not as sober as he would have hoped. Dan immediately regretted having gotten up so fast when he saw the room spinning around him and, if it hadn’t been for Phil’s arm still around his shoulder, he had no doubt that he would have face planted the floor very inelegantly. 

They said their last goodbyes to Matt, who was starting to look more sour by the second, and then left the bar. Dan half expected Phil to accompany him to the door and then go back in but he was pleasantly surprised when he actually walked him out, still holding on to him. It was difficult not to feel glad when Dan knew that, without his support, he would not have even made it to the door. 

Dan was glad to notice that the fresh air was actually helping to clear his mind and his brain was actually not feeling as muddled as it had when Matt first approached him. He turned to look at Phil and couldn’t help but blush when he saw him looking at him with amusement. Great, he obviously thinks I’m an idiot for getting myself in that mess. 

“Thanks for your help, my name is Dan by the way. I usually manage to avoid people just fine at a bar but today I might have exaggerated a little on the alcohol and I wasn’t as aware as usual”, he hastened to explain. Dan had been seeing Phil at the coffee shop for the last three months so he was very aware that the other was very attractive. The last thing he wanted was for Phil to think that he got drunk often and then ended up in all sorts of trouble. 

Phil actually chuckled at that and Dan could feel himself turn red. Clearly, he wasn’t being as convincing as he hoped and now was turning into a laughing stock for Phil’s amusement. Once he got home, Dan was going to go to bed and stay in there for at least a month in the hopes of forgetting everything about this night. He also needed to look for another coffee shop because there was no way he was going to keep going to his usual and bump into Phil everyday after what had happened. 

Phil seemed to realise that Dan was not as amused at the situation because he quickly stopped laughing. “He didn’t hurt you right?” he asked, starting to look worried. “I thought I jumped in just in time but I could have been wrong. Sorry, I should have asked straight away.” 

Dan couldn’t help the flutter he felt in his chest at seeing Phil so worried about him. And he apologised. Phil must really be something if he was actually apologising for taking too long to intervene when no one was even expecting him to and Dan was the one who had just ruined his night out. 

He couldn’t help but feel guilty. Phil had cut his night short in order to help him evade a guy who was trying to get in his pants, even though he wasn’t obliged to, and now he was even apologising and all Dan was doing was standing there and looking like a complete idiot, occasionally swaying from side to side. I’m a mess.

It took him longer than usual to realise that Phil was actually looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer but, when he did, he quickly nodded. “I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me. It was just some inappropriate touching that I felt uncomfortable with but you put a stop to that. Thanks again, by the way. I’m sorry for ruining your night.” 

Phil quickly shook his head and quickly gave him a smile that Dan desperately wanted to deny made him swoon. It’s just the alcohol, nothing to do with his beautiful smile that lights up his whole face. Snap out of it. “You didn’t ruin my night. I was actually planning on leaving but my friends were insisting I stay so you actually did me a favour.” He must have noticed Dan swaying because he started looking worried again and he got out his phone. “Let me call a taxi to take you home. You don’t really seem in the right state to drive…or walk.” 

Dan noticed that he seemed to be looking amused again but, this time, he didn’t take offence in it or blame himself. It was clear that Phil wasn’t actually laughing at him, but more at the situation that they found themselves in. 

The taxi took about ten minutes to arrive and they spent that time talking a little about general things such as their work and their favourite series. Dan was quite surprised to realise that they actually had a lot of things in common and, by the time the taxi showed up, he was disappointed to have to cut their conversation short. 

Phil seemed to feel the same way and grabbed his arm before he could get into the taxi. “Will you be there tomorrow? At the coffee shop?” 

Dan could hardly believe that just a few minutes before he had been planning on trying to find a different coffee shop to start going to everyday. Now the thought of getting to see Phil again in the morning made him light up and he wasn’t dreading waking up the next day as much anymore. “Of course. Eight in the morning as usual, right?” he confirmed and the smile on Phil’s face made everything he had just gone though worth it. 

“I’ll be there”, Phil said, holding the taxi door open for him as he got in. 

Dan waited until the taxi had pulled away and Phil was no longer in sight before he looked down, a small smile on his face. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like day 17? Please let me know in the comments since it always makes my day to know just what you think of my stories :)
> 
> As I said in the note at the beginning, Day 18 will be Option 3 (as mentioned in the story 'Quidditch') as it was a very close contender. 
> 
> If you could be so helpful as to tell me which prompt you like best from the below for day 19, I would really appreciate it :)
> 
> 1.  
> “why are you looking at me like that. come on, i love you, you know that–oh, why are you pointing that gun/sword/knife/blaster/etc. at me. put it…put it down nice and gently. i love you, please don’t do this. put it down. you’re not in you’re right mind, they’re controlling you, pLEASE DON’T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU. COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU’RE SCARING ME THIS ISN’T YOU YOU’RE UNDER MIND CONTROL”
> 
> 2.  
> "Person A and Person B are spies. B has to extract information from Person C in bed. A hears it over the earpiece or sees it in a hidden camera."
> 
> 3.  
> "I can see you getting changed through your window because you have your curtains open."


End file.
